Sad luffy
by lil mikey21
Summary: I has been two years since they have reunited once again but the past four and a half weeks they noticed luffy their captain is getting depressed and sad how are they going to cheer their sadden captain back to happy captain that they know and love


When they have reunited with his crew after two years they have noticed that their captain luffy is depressed find out how their going to make luffy happy again

* * *

-Meanwhile at the thousand sunny, luffy is looking over the rail sad and thinking about how life is and missing his dead big brother ace, want to kill akunia the marine captain of the marines, the rest of the family and worrying about whitebeard's crew that have a tough times dealing with the death of their father and captain whitebeard aka Edward Newgate that he was killed by blackbeard as he took his devilfruit power and had a talk with his uncle dark king realigh and other stuff and missing his grandpa surprising himself-

Luffy sigh sadly, looking at the sea then see dolphins swimming with their babies as one of them jump up and wave at luffy making him smile a bit. "Hi milly." Milly the dolphin chatter then went under water to follow her mother and sister.

Luffy sad sigh, sulking voice. "I wanna die and be reincarnated in a dolphin so I can be like them to be wild and crazy. The ocean is so beautiful and peaceful like when I was alone with no one protecting me except when garp came home to beat the kids who had bullied and tortured me. Even though I love the torture from my grandpa grap who wanted me to be a marine so fucking bad, when I said no a thousand times. Love the punishment that he gave us."

Then he heard laughing it was his shipwright franky and sniper usopp talking to each other about making new stuff then usopp had stop talking in the middle of his sentence when he saw luffy looking sad over the rail looking at the beautiful ocean seeing fish and dolphins swimming or jumping out of the water and landing in the water, then franky look as well he's shocked and that's why he never heard him nor laugh ever since he joined them after the war of marine warlords and getting robin back, they don't like it when their captain is in a sad and depressing mood then they both got an idea and start making hand puppets of themselves and franky told the others that their captain is sad they agreed to the plan and put it in to action and put up an puppet theater and two puppets appear in there

Usopp in zoro voice hand puppet. "Hey luffy, what's wrong with you. Is something bothering you today."

Franky in sanji voice hand puppet. "You have probably upset him that's why he is sad and depressed can't eat my food, what did you do to him mosshead."

Usopp in zoro voice. "What was that curly brow."

Franky in sanji voice! "You heared me mosshead."

"...huh... zoro, sanji!" he looking away from the beautiful ocean. "Hmmm," And look at the small hand puppets of zoro and sanji. "Hand puppets why puppet-"

Usopp in zoro voice. "Anyway, I didn't do anything ero-cook. It's probably your horrible cooking from last night that made him so sad and depressed that did it."

Franky in sanji voice. "He love my cooking, and what was that shitty swordsman. You wanna fight and hit about it."

Luffy giggle quietly. The hand puppets of zoro and sanji started to fight like the real zoro and sanji as luffy started to smile a little bit then puppet nami came out of nowhere hit both of them in the head leaving three bumps on each of their heads groaning in pain.

Luffy wince in pain. "Dang nami you didn't have to hit them that hard."

Robin in nami voice hand puppet. "yeah i'm sorry luffy, and would you two boys stop fighting like little stupid children for stupid things. And what we're you two fighting about this time for."

Usopp in zoro voice. "Ow damn woman. We was trying to cheer luffy up, nami."

Franky in sanji voice. "Yes we we're nami-swan."

Robin in nami voice. "Oh my God, that's stupid."

Nami in robin voice hand puppet chuckles darkly. "By arguing you two. How is that going to help our captain-san sadness and depression."

Luffy giggle softly.

Chopper in usopp voice hand puppet. "Uh... robin is right, how's that going to help him cheer him up, zoro and sanji."

Franky/Usopp both in zoro and sanji voice said. "By killing you first."

Chopper in usopp voice scared, hands up in defense. "Ahhhhh don't kill me what did I do to deserve that."

Nami in robin voice. "You didn't knocked and went in zoro and luffy almost having sex."

Chopper in usopp voice. "Ohhhhh that shit."

Usopp in zoro voice. "I'm so going to kill you."

Brook in chopper voice hand puppet. "Do that later okay back to discussion. How about we talk to him to see what's wrong with luffy."

Sanji in brook voice. "Yohohohohoho! Good idea, chopper-san!" Then he look at luffy. "Luffy-san what's wrong why you sad."

Luffy fake smiled at them. "Nothing is wrong guys, thanks for worrying about me though, shishishi."

Zoro in franky voice hand puppet. "We all know that your fake smiling at us to hide your feelings like that, what's your problem luffy-bro."

Luffy smile turn into a sad one. "Nothing is wrong with me."

Usopp in zoro voice. "Luffy, don't lie to us, the truth."

Luffy head down with a sigh then look up. "Okay the truth is that i missed my big brother ace and whitebeard they both died at impel down that was saddened me that his crew are heartbroken at the lost of their captain and comrade, I want vengeance for the death of ace and whitebeard. And I talked to my uncle last night and..." he was interrupted by nami puppet."

Robin in nami voice. "Who's your uncle again."

Nami in robin voice. "Is it garp captain?"

Luffy look at robin puppet scared. "Oh heavens no, Robin! He's my granddad."

Usopp/Franky in zoro and sanji puppet voice. "Sliver D. Raleigh?"

"Yes! To see are we alright and no one has been captured by the marines or other pirates like." Then he said in a hissed voice. "Blackbeard." "And why in the world am I having a conversation with these cute and adorable puppets of yourselves instead of you guys for it's so funny." he started to laugh. They took their puppets of their hand and walk to their captain as nami, usopp and chopper hug luffy tightly and zoro kiss luffy on the lips in forgiveness which he appreciate and accepted as sanji groaned in disgust at zoro kissing luffy.

"Ugh!"

"Sanji."

"Yes cap-" he was interrupted by luffy and zoro kick him on the head leaving two big bumps on his head.

"Sorry!"

Usopp laughed. "Hehehe."

"It was to cheer you up, luffy. Because usopp-bro and I saw you looking sad at the sea over the rail bro. Please don't be sad like that again please."

Chopper run up to him and hug luffy leg. "Don't be sad and depressed."

Luffy pat chopper head. "Shishishi aww you guys don't have to worry about me that much and cool puppets, who made them?"

"Yeah me and franky made them. And look I made your puppet with long hair, your hat."

"Cool. But do they have angel wings though, usopp."

"Nope i forgot."

Franky and Brook gave luffy an confused look. "Angel wings! What wings luffy."

"Chopper are they healed."

"Your left wing is... but the right is still healing." Luffy took off his red vest shirt and the left angel wing sprang out and stretched it as franky, brook, usopp and chopper eyes shined in amazedment and happy even though brook doesn't have eyes anymore hehehe skull joke

"I forgot that your an angel luffy, how did you do that, love."

Luffy kissed zoro cheek. "When we were at thiller bark trying to get brook his shadow back, gecko moria took our shadows then he took part of my soul with it and thats how i am an angel."

"I forgot about that."

"And you were awesome angel God."

"I wouldn't call my self an G-," he was interrupted by franky.

Franky posed and yelled out. "Ow suuuuuuuuper, angel luffy."

Usopp and chopper eyes shined at that. "So cooool."

"I have a question luffy-san. Can you still fly with one wing?"

"If he does he's going to fall and drown in the sea."

Weakling trio, brook and franky yelled at her. "Why do you always seem so calm when you say that robin."

"Got it from my mother and I'm sorry." said giggle softly robin

"Probably, give me some space anyone catch me if I fall alright."

Zoro, chopper and brook said. "Okay." Luffy squat then fly up with one wing then swooped back down quickly without anyone except robin noticed that he had grab chopper and fly back up again as chopper scream at the height and hold on to luffy for dear life as his crew look up.

"Luffy put me back down i can deal height in my monster point but not this high with your wings, please i want down luffy."

Luffy giggle. "Sorry okay okay sorry chopper." He flew down then grab usopp and brook.

"Yohohoho this is awesome. And the view is beautiful."

"Yeah it is." Then he see a bird in high in the sky and got an idea. "Hey luffy and brook look up do you see that bird figure that's way up there."

"Yes i do usopp-san."

"Yeah why ask u-." Before luffy could finish his sentence usopp had shot the bird without looking at the bird flying and it was a direct hit as franky, chopper, brook and sanji screamed in amazed and look at luffy who mouth drop and eyes shined in excitement.

"Luffy are you okay..." said worried usopp

"Usopp-san that was awesome."

"Why thank you, luffy are you..." he stopped in his sentence when feel his grip loosened from luffy fingers. Luffy was about to drop them because of his excitement till he feel himself loosing his grip on them.

"Uh luffy-san your grip is slowly..."

"Yeah uh we're slipping we're going go fall."

Luffy grip them again. "Sorry guys got into the moment that was awesome."

"It's okay luffy-san."

"Yeah." Then luffy flew back down and grab sanji and nami in the air as they were admired of the view.

"Luffy, whoa it's beautiful."

"Yeah it is beautiful and you are touching nami." Then he had kick luffy in the head but luffy dropped him to the ship. "Ow."

"Oops sorry sanji." Zoro, franky and robin laugh at sanji stupidity.

"That's why you stupid ass get for hitting luffy."

"Why you..." sanji said as he was about to hit usopp in the head but he sensed it with his ears then usopp smirked and disappeared from him. Sanji eyes widen then look around him try to find him by using his haki but he felt a tug and grab on his leg then turned him around as the others backed away. Usopp pinned sanji to the ground with a sniper gun. "You got distracted."

"That was fast I couldn't find you."

"I used haki."

"Stupid ero-cook even robin, brook, chopper and I saw him."

"What was that." then he hear the safety go off and gulp. "Usopp..."

"Distracted again."

"Ow usopp got sanji-bro."

"If he didn't kill him first."

"Whaaaaaaaat!"

"I'm only kidding doctor."

"You gotta stop that."

"Can't help it."

"Yohohoho."

Nami was softly put down the ship. "Okay usopp get off of sanji."

Usopp put the weapon away. "Yes ma'am."

"Nami-swan."

Luffy fell in zoro strong arms.

"Are you okay captain."

"I'm *panting* fine." said exhausted luffy as his left wing went back in his back. "That is enough for one day."

Chopper wrap up his left side back up. "There you go luffy."

"Thank you chopper."

"Your welcome."

Usopp in zoro voice. "I love you luffy."

Zoro growl at usopp who backed away.

"Okay okay sorry." Then he have sanji puppet in hand and said in sanji voice. "I'll kick you usopp."

"I told you to stop doing my voice expression." then he see a knife went to his neck. "Uh."

"Just one more time."

"Okay okay."

"Yes." Then he said it sanji voice and smirks trying not to laugh. "Ivankov put me in a dress so i can be queer and weird like him." Usopp started to laugh at that.

Sanji got embarrassed. "That's enough." Then he kick him in the head

Luffy giggle, zoro chuckled,

"Ow." said usopp then he laughed again with zoro

"That's what you get usopp.

Luffy giggle. "Them puppets are funny."

"Oh i have made an ivankov hand puppet." said franky as sanji eyes widen in horror.

"Please don't speak in his voice."

Nami smirks and then said in ivankov voice. "Heehaw, candy boy. Ready for another round of hurt for your fragile manhood and i'm going to make you pay for hurting my caroline you dirty brat."

Then sanji screamed manly in horror and took the hand puppet from her and burn it with his lighter. "Kill it with fire." said sanji as everyone laughed at him.

"It's good to see you smile again, captain."

"Yeah." said zoro as he kiss luffy on the cheek. Luffy giggle and kiss zoro on the lips making him blush darkly.

Nami feel the change of wind and see the clouds are coming. "Yeah we have a storm coming brace for impact guys and the next island we are heading is high-top village."

"You heard her men, let's go."

All smriked and went yes captain.

 **The End**


End file.
